skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
January 04, 2007
Steve: Breaking my arms. Kayla: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard. Steve: You think? Kayla: Well, I couldn't help myself. You only have a niece once in a while, and I think they should be spoiled. Steve: I thought you were supposed to spoil grandbabies. Kayla: Well, maybe I'm practicing. Hey, what do you got there? Steve: She's gonna love this. That little girl's gonna become my protégée. You know, the key is starting them young. Kayla: Maybe you're right. I remember when you tried to teach John how to play. Steve: I remember that, too. How he butchered "summertime." Oh, that was painful. Kayla: You know what? He has a lot of talents. Music just isn't one of them. Steve: I guess not. Why don't you take the booty on in to hope, and I'll go over to ICU, and see how he's doing? Kayla: That's a good idea. Okay. Steve: All right. Kayla: What are you doing? Are you having fun? Kayla: Steve? Are you okay? Steve? Steve! Steve, what is it? What is it? Kayla: Steve, Steve, can you hear me? Answer me, Steve. Steve? Kayla: Steve, Steve, what just happened? Care you all right? Steve: I felt... I'll be fine. Kayla: But you're not fine. Your heart is racing. You passed out last night. Steve: I think I just need some sleep. Kayla: No, no, you had your hands covering your ears like you were trying to block out some kind of noise or something. Steve: No, I didn't. Kayla: Yes, you did. Steve: Okay, I did. I'm hearing this sound in my head -- this banging over and over again. I don't know what it is. Kayla: Oh, I'm gonna get us a neurologist. I'm gonna get us a specialist Kayla: What if the next time you have one of these episodes, you're behind the wheel of a car or something? I mean, for your safety and everybody else's, we need to figure out what's wrong with you. I'm gonna go find us a neurologist. Just stay put. Kayla: Steve. Steve, this is Dr. Carlisle. He's been a colleague of mine since I was a nurse here. This is my husband, Steve, Dan. Dr. Carlisle: Pleasure to meet you, Steve. Kayla tells me you've been having some trouble. Steve: No, I'm afraid my wife is making a big deal out of nothing. Dr. Carlisle: Maybe so, but there's one way to find out for sure. If you've got a minute, radiology can schedule you for an MRI right now. Steve: MRI, huh? You want to look at my brain. You don't know what you're getting into, dude. Kayla: It's just a precaution. Steve: Do we have to do it right now? Kayla: Well, it'll just take a minute. Will you do it for me? Steve: Yeah, you know, I told you I would last night. Okay. All right, Mr. MD, take me to your torture chamber. Do with me what you will. Dr. Carlisle: I promise it'll be painless. Kayla: Hey, hey, husband. What man walks away from the woman he loves without a kiss? That's better. Steve: See, my brain may be on the fritz, but my lips still work fine. Bo: Come on in. Kayla: Am I interrupting? Bo: About time you showed up. Get in here. Your new niece has wanted to meet you. Hope: What in the world? This isn't all for the baby. Kayla: I couldn't help myself. I wanted to do it. I was so excited when I heard. It's just wonderful. Hope: You shouldn't have. Kayla: Let me see. Oh, wow. She is beautiful. Bo: There you go. An unbiased opinion. Hope: I don't know if I would say that. Kayla: All right, so tell me, brother of mine -- did you faint like you did at Shawn D.'s birth? Bo: No, I did not. Hope: Actually, he managed to stay conscious this time. Kayla: That is amazing. Hope: Although there was this one shaky little moment. He was a little pale. Bo: No, there was no shaky moments. I did fine. Hope: You know what? You did better than fine. You were our hero. Bo: Oh, yeah. Hope: Hey, if it weren't for you, I don't know where the baby and I would be right now, if you hadn't come along when you did. Kayla: It's all over now. Hope: Yeah. Kayla: Tell me, Hope. Kayla: Well, if you need some help with the baby, ask me. Hope: I will. Kayla: It's been a while since Stephanie was tiny, but I think I still have my touch. Hope: Yeah, your sway. Hope: Hey, where's Steve? Did he come with you? Kayla: Well, actually, we were on our way in here together, but he's having an MRI instead. Hope: An MRI? Bo: Why? What happened? Kayla: I don't know exactly. He's been having these episodes, for lack of a better word, and I thought that he should have it checked out. Hope: What kind of episodes? Kayla: I don't know exactly. Noise in his head, this pounding, and he sort of gets paralyzed -- like in a trance or something -- and then, all of a sudden, he comes out of it, he says he feels fine, and he doesn't remember anything. Hope: Oh, my god. What could it be? Kind of inner ear thing. You know, I've always known the guy has a screw loose. Kayla: Well, I hope that's all it is. But listen, anyway, he's probably getting done right now, and I want to get over to radiology. I don't want him to be alone. He was kind of nervous about the whole thing. Bo: Why don't you hang out here with hope and your new niece, and I'll go check on Steve, make sure everything's okay? Kayla: Are you sure? Bo: Yes, I'm sure. There you go. I'll be back soon. Kayla: Thank you. Steve: Bo, I appreciate your concern in coming down here, but your sister's overreacting. I sure as hell didn't need that MRI. Bo: So the results are good? Steve: I didn't get the results yet. I can tell you they're not gonna show anything. Bo: All right. Hey, listen, I talked to Marlena last night. She seemed to think that John was trying to communicate something to her before he lost consciousness. She seemed to think that you might know something about that. Steve: Me? Bo: Yeah, according to her, John got all agitated when you came in the room. You know anything about that? Steve: Marlena was in the room. So was Kayla. They both heard what he . Bo: Yeah, "killer." Steve: I figured he was talking about the dude who shot him -- E.J. Wells. Bo: Yeah, that could be right, but Marlena thinks that he got all agitated because of you. Steve: Well, I'm d but if you want my unprofessional opinion as a former hospice orderly, I think maybe John got agitated because he was afraid he was gonna die, and I just happened to be the guy standing there when he opened his eyes. I mean, I don't know what else it could have been me. : I havet thn in over a week. But, you know, I was on my way down there when Kayla snagged me for this MRI deal, so maybe you could go with me. We could check in on him together. Bo: Yeah, let's do it. Kayla: Maybe Steve's right. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing. I know I'm being overprotective, and I know Steve hates that. Hope: I know what you mean. Bo feels the same way. Kayla: I just can't help myself. Ever since we found our way back together, I just -- I don't know. I live with this fear that I am gonna wake up one day, and he's gonna be gone. Belle: The doctor was just here. He said that my dad's in a coma and he might not wake up. Steve: I'm so sorry. beeping rapidly Hope: Kay, try not to worry about it. You know Steve loves you. He's not going anywhere. Kayla: I'm sure you're right, but I'm still scared. I'll never forget what it felt like when I lost him. I didn't think I'd ever get over it. Hope: And you didn't. Kayla: No, I didn't. I grieved for what felt like a lifetime, and now that we're back together, I just find it so hard to trust it. Maybe because he still doesn't know how he cheated death all those years ago or who he was or what he was doing during all that time before he woke up in that hotel room in Cincinnati. Hope: Do you two ever talk about it? Kayla: I try not to bring it up. I just don't want to waste one minute of our time together talking about things that don't matter, d snatter. There is nothing from his past that I wouldn't defend or g gll men come to the aid of their brothers. Forgive. It's not that. Hope: Then what is it? Kayla: I don't think that he really trusts himself. I think that he's afraid of those missing years -- afraid that something or someone's gonna come back and derail his life. You know, he has said that he has no way of knowing who he was or what he was doing during that time. And I think those missing years scare him to death, and I don't know how to help him. Belle: Caused by what? Marlena: By Steve coming into the room. It happened that way last night. Steve: That doesn't make any sense. Hope: Kay, there is only one thing you can do, and that is to stand by Steve, no matter what. As long as he has you, he can get through anything. Dr. Carlisle: Kayla, sorry to interrupt. Kayla: That's all right. This is my sister-in-law, hope. She just had a baby. Is. Isle. He did Steve's MRI. Hope: Nice to meet you. Dr. Carlisle: Likewise, and congratulations. Hope: Thank you so much. Kayla: Tell me. How did it go? Dr. Carlisle: You'll be happy to know the results were completely within normal limits. No lesions, no vascular abnormalities. Just a healthy brain. Kayla: Oh, good. Thank you, and thank you for doing it so quickly. Dr. Carlisle: I'm glad I could help, but of course he should still get a complete physical. Kayla: Absolutely. I'll make sure of it. Thank you. Hope: That's good news. Kayla: Yeah, except for he's still having t episodes. We're not any closer to figuring out what that is. Hope: If you really think it could have something to do with his past, then maybe he should see someone -- a therapist, someone who specializes in memory retrieval. Kayla: Well, to tell you the truth, I have thought of hypnosis, but I know Steve would never go for that. I think whatever is buried in his mind, he just wants to leave it alone. Hope: I think I know who could help you. Kayla: Who? Hope: Marlena. If anyone could get him to open up, it would be her. Definitely. Steve: Poor John. Man, he's in bad shape. Bo: Yeah, it's not looking good. Steve: Man, you don't believe what Marlena said -- that he was responding to me being in the room, do you? Bo: Well, he definitely got worked up about something. Kayla: You know what? I'm gonna wait on asking Marlena for help with Steve. I think she has enough to worry about right now. Crying Kayla: Uh-oh. Somebody's hungry. Honey, let's get your mama. Let's get your mama. You're a cutie pie. There you go. Hey, listen, I'm gonna go find your husband and my husband. I'm so happy for you and Bo. Hope: Thank you, sweetie. And thank you so much for the gifts -- way too much. Kayla: My pleasure. All right, I'll see you. Hope: Byehoe the aid of their brothers. Kayla: Oh, and by the way, have you chosen a name for her? Hope: Doodlebug. What do you think? Kayla: Hmm, doodlebug Brady. I like that. Chuckles Hope: Doodlebug. My little doodlebug. Bo: Hey, man, you okay? Steve: What? Bo: You all right? Steve: Yeah. Hey, Marlena? Listen, I just want to say that whatever John was trying to tell you, if you still think it has to do with me, I'll do anything I can to help you figure it out -- anything. Marlena: Thank you. Thank you both for being here. It means a lot. I know John loves you. He probably just hasn't said that to you. Bo: I feel the same way. Steve: Me too. I hope the tests will show that he's okay and that the doctors are wrong, like you said. Marlena: I hope so, too. They just have to be wrong. Excuse me. Category:2007